This invention is a modification of the catamaran form of sailboat. A catamaran is a sailboat having two hulls spaced apart and connected by a bridging deck. Catamarans are commonly collapsible for transportation and storage, the two hulls being separable from each other and from the deck, mast, and so on.
Cross country skiing has grown in popularity in recent years as an alternative to downhill skiing because it is less expensive, more convenient, and it is good exercize. An analogous form of skiing and exercize can be done on water. I will call it "cross water skiing".
The collapsible catamaran in general, and cross country skiing in general, are the background of the present invention and the only relevant prior art that I know of.